Charlie Crewe
Charlie Crewe '''was a main character from the sixth season until the tenth season of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|Why, Me?']]. He was notable as he the only main character to end up permanently in jail and end up as “evil”. After copyrighting Max‘s album, named [[Tempo|''Tempo]], the gang decided to take him down and send him to prison. After his trial, Charlie did not appear again in the series. Summary In Season 6, he moves into Northdale and gets a tour by Ariel and Daniel. As he starts Northdale University, many of the gang get chills from his snarky personality and persona. As he gets more familiar with the gang, he has both a dance-off and later, a troublesome friend round which manages to influence Dan; which makes Jax stay skeptical of him and makes him angry. Once he is caught influencing gang members with his law breaking, he gets into serious trouble and has to decide whether it is jail or a job. At the end of the season, Charlie attempts to get rid of enemies, Jax and Jack, from Northdale. In Season 7, Charlie is left to explain his actions that nearly got gang members thrown out of Northdale. He is also advised by a counsellor and a couple of the gang members, to enter rehab after his bad streak. As he gets a bigger heart, he settles in more with the gang and looks to a brighter future. He even helps Daniel with his lemonade stand. Yet, he breaks everyone's trust when he gets caught vaping and turns it on Jack using technology. In Season 8, Charlie is forced to work at an elderly’s home which changes his view on life. Also, he is forced to patch up things with Jack after their ongoing anti-friendship. He manages to make things worse once a game of Truth or Dare looms and he challenges Dan to a kiss. His friendship with Dan also takes another turn for the worse as they do a school project “together”. Charlie also finds himself unintentionally breaking the law. In Season 9, he kick starts the series with trying to break a slide record. Tables are turned as Dan repeats history, this time him being the one in the wrong, which worsens their friendship. Charlie also faces his fear as he goes on The Tower Drop. Charlie becomes a magician for a day with Lila after a little inspiration. Finally, Charlie has to face up to the fact that he has a fear and that he must brave it. In Season 10, Charlie challenges some gang members to build a new treehouse. He also embarks on his dream to join the army after his track record is cleared. Charlie is put to the test once he is challenged as Dan’s second best friend and also risks his friendships with the gang as a temptation is up for offer. He later goes back to his old rebellious ways and gets written off the series as he tries to claim the album, Tempo, is his and therefore gets locked up for an indefinite amount of time. Appearance and Personality Charlie is a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He is described to have both a “cheeky and young face” and he is usually seen to be wearing causal clothes - mostly shorts and long-ish tops (with the occasional hoodie). He is addicted to breaking the law, vaping and parties. He is quite bright but chooses to ignore it and party all day long. Charlie develops a passion of hatred for fairground rides and heights after an incident in Season 10. Episode Count Season 6 * Magic Rock Season 7 * N/A Season 8 * Reuniting with Trouble Season 9 * There’s Only Room for One of Us Season 10Why, Me? - Season 7 *Why, Me? (Part 1) *Why, Me? (Part 2)